


What Are You Gonna Do About It?

by bluemadridista



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, FC Barcelona, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Villa trolls Xavi about missing in the Spain v France match and Xavi gets a little rough…</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Gonna Do About It?

**Author's Note:**

> Dislaimer: I own nothing  
> Comments & Kudos appreciated!

“That was a great goal you scored at the five,” David said. He was facing his locker. Xavi was behind him and couldn’t see the cheeky grin on his face.

“Shut the hell up, David. I’m not in the mood,” Xavi groused.

“Oh, come on, Hernandez… It was a great effort though. It just, well, it didn’t go in, did it?” David grinned. He was riling Xavi up on purpose. He hadn’t gotten Xavi in bed since they started travelling with the national team. He planned on getting some from him that night and he wanted Xavi pent up and frustrated. It was always better that way.

Xavi tugged his shirt over his head and slammed the door to his locker. “I didn’t see you scoring any goals out there, Villa,” he spat.

“I thought I’d let you handle it. Guess I shouldn’t have. You didn’t come through…”

David cut off when Xavi pressed himself against his back. “Don’t push it, David. I am in no mood.”

David smirked. He closed his locker as he turned to face his lover. “Oh, I’m scared now,” he whispered, staring straight into Xavi’s dark eyes. He bit his lip and slowly ran his tongue over it, teasing Xavi.

A low growl rumbled up from Xavi’s throat. “You infuriate me,” he grumbled.

David grabbed his small bag from the bench. He leaned in as he began to walk past Xavi and whispered in his ear. “What are you gonna do about it?”

Xavi shoved David against the door of the hotel room they shared, slamming it shut in the process. David groaned and groped at Xavi’s back as Xavi ravished his neck. His tongue licked at the warm skin of David’s neck and his teeth nipped at the most sensitive places, drawing moans and whimpers from his lover. Xavi pulled back far enough to jerk David’s shirt over his head. Xavi tossed it to the floor and ducked in to take one of David’s nipples into his mouth.

David howled when Xavi bit down hard. He jerked at Xavi’s spiky hair and growled. Xavi flicked his tongue over the sensitive, stinging little nub, but didn’t apologize. David used his knee to gain leverage and flip Xavi around. Xavi growled his discontentment when his back slammed against the door. David lunged in to assault Xavi’s neck.

Xavi’s neck on both sides was red and sore when he finally shoved David away. Before David could get his hands on him again, Xavi quickly removed his shirt and tossed it to the floor to join David’s. He grabbed David and smashed their mouths together, kissing hard – tongues warring, teeth biting at lips, and gnashing together.

The two stayed connected as they stumbled to Xavi’s bed. They landed on the bed still connected. Xavi was on top, and took advantage of the position to ravish his partner’s body. He moved away from David’s mouth and focused on his neck, his collarbone, nipples, and abs. David groaned when Xavi slid his tongue painfully slowly over the lines of his tight abs. Xavi flicked his tongue over David’s navel and grazed his teeth over the sensitive skin below it.

David moaned and bucked his hips. “Come on, Xav…”

Xavi bit down hard on David’s warm skin. David yelped. Xavi smirked, but swiped his tongue over the bite marks. “You deserve this for the way you talked to me,” Xavi said, lifting up and pouting at David.

David seized the moment to use his legs and flip Xavi onto his back. Xavi grunted and grabbed David’s hips. “Let me make it up to you,” he said, kissing Xavi on the lips. He had wanted Xavi to take him, rough and fast, but now he thought pleasuring Xavi would make him feel just as good if not better.

David slid down slowly onto Xavi’s cock, bracing himself with his hands palm-down on Xavi’s chest. Xavi reached up to cup his face. David’s eyes slid closed and he moaned as he took in Xavi’s erection an inch at a time until he was finally fully in. David stilled his hips and took a few deep breaths, adjusting to the feel of Xavi filling him up. “Move, Villa,” Xavi commanded.

David clawed at Xavi’s chest. “Give me a minute to adjust. I wasn’t well stretched.”

Xavi jerked David’s hands off his chest and flipped him onto his back. David squeaked when Xavi’s cock shifted inside him. Xavi didn’t want to hurt David, but he was frustrated and he knew David liked it fast and rough. He gripped David’s cock and stroked it a few times. David moaned appreciatively. Xavi thumbed the slit in David’s cock and then dropped it.

A disgruntled noise rumbled up from David’s stomach. Xavi gruffly shushed him and jerked his hips up. David reached for his own cock, but Xavi batted his hand away. “No. You’re only getting the pleasure I’m going to give you.”

“Well, start giving!” David shouted.

Xavi lunged forward and kissed David hard. David threaded his fingers together on the back of Xavi’s head and held him in place. Xavi pulled out of David and thrust back in quickly. David squealed into his mouth and his body went rigid. Xavi ignored his cries and began thrusting until he found a good rhythm. When he found the perfect spot inside his lover, he forced David to relinquish his hold on him and pulled up to get a better angle. He thrust hard, hitting David’s prostate with each hard, deep thrust.

David’s back arched off the bed and he came in a rush. When David’s muscles tightened around Xavi’s cock, it sent him over the edge and he came deep inside his partner. Xavi groaned loudly and collapsed over on top of David.

David wrapped his arms around him and caressed his sweat-soaked back. Xavi breathed hard against David’s neck. He was truly spent. He wanted to stay just like he was wrapped up with David, but he was hot, too hot. He pressed his lips to David’s moist neck and then pulled out of him. David moaned for the movement and sighed when Xavi rolled onto his back next to him. He too was overheated and… sticky.

“You made a mess of me,” Xavi grumbled.

“Look who’s talking,” David mumbled softly.

Xavi let his eyes fall closed. He blindly swatted at Villa with the back of his head. “You look a damn sight better than me.”

David scoffed and retorted, “Of course, I do. I always look better than you.”

A lazy grin spread over Xavi’s face. “I know you do,” he muttered. David barely heard him. When David didn’t offer a reply, Xavi wondered if he had fallen asleep. “David,” he said.

“Hmm?” David was almost asleep. He knew he should get up and shower, but Xavi had exhausted him. He always did.

“Were you really disappointed in me today?” Xavi felt the bed shift and dip when David turned on his side to face him.

David propped himself up on his elbow and stared down at Xavi’s closed eyes. He knew Xavi wouldn’t open them and give him the pleasure of seeing them. He would feel too vulnerable that way. “Of course not,” David finally replied. He punctuated his answer with a soft kiss on Xavi’s lips.

When David pulled up, Xavi’s eyes finally fluttered open. “Good,” he said. “It’s not like I would have been bothered if you were,” he grunted.

David rolled his eyes and shoved Xavi as he rolled away from him. “Asshole,” he muttered.

“Hey!” Xavi grabbed David and jerked him back, pulling him over his own body and onto his back on the bed next to him. He leaned over David and kissed his lips. “You know I love you, right?”

“Sometimes I wonder,” David grumbled, turning his head away from Xavi.

Xavi grabbed his chin and forced it back toward him. “Don’t be like that. Tell me you love me.”

David sighed. “You know I do.”

“Say it.”

“Stop squeezing my face!”

Xavi loosened his grip on David’s face and caressed his cheek. He kissed his lips and cheek to apologize.

“I love you,” David whispered against his lips.

Xavi smiled into their kiss. “I knew you did.” Xavi pulled away completely a second later. “Come on. Let’s go get a shower!”

David groaned. Xavi was a pro at ruining romantic moments, but David would put up with it always. It was a small price to pay to be with him.

“Hurry your ass up, Villa!” Xavi shouted.

David laughed softly and shook his head. He was rolling out of bed when he heard the water start. The thought of Xavi standing naked under the flow of water excited him and he dashed into the bathroom.


End file.
